realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
KrikitiKalikamok
Aranea Sorcerer 1 (effective sorcerer level 4) Medium Magical Beast (Shapechanger) Hit Dice 3d8 + 1d4 + 16/12 = 39/35 Speed 50ft; Climb 25ft AC 17 (10 + 5 Dex + 1 Natural +1 ring), FF 12, Touch 16 Init +5 (+5 Dex) Abilities Str 11/9 (11) Dex 20/16 (16) Con 18/16 (14) Int 16/12 (12) Wis 13/11 (11) Cha 20/16 (15 + bump at 4 HD) Stats are Natural Form/Gnome Form (Roll) Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+3 Attack (Natural): Bite +8 melee (1d6 plus poison) or web +8 ranged Attack (Gnome): Dagger +8 melee (1d3-1) or light crossbow +8 ranged (1d6) Saves Fort +7/+6; Ref +8/+6; Will +4/+3 Skills Bluff +7/+5 (2) Climb +10/+9 (2 ranks, can always take 10) Concentration +11/+10 (7) Diplomacy +5 (0) Escape Artist +9/+7 (4) Jump +8/+7 (6) Listen +3/+2 (0) Spot +3/+2 (0) Feats Ability Focus (Web) Weapon Finesse Sorcerer Spells Known Level 0: Acid Splash, Dancing Lights, Mage Hand, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Read Magic Level 1: Comprehend Languages, Mage Armor, Magic Missile Level 2: Acid Arrow Spells per Day: (6/7/4 DC:14+spell level) Special Attacks Bite - natural weapon dealing 1d6 +1.5 str + Poison Web - 6/day. 10' range increment, max range 50'. Effective against opponents of up to Large size. A successful hit roots the target in place. They can escape with an Escape Artist Check of DC 16, or a Strength check of DC 20 (includes +2 for Ability Focus). The web has 0 hardness, 6hp, and takes double damage form fire. Spinning and throwing a web is a Standard Action. Special Qualities Darkvision 60' Poison 2d6 Str primary and secondary damage; DC 14 Alternate Form: At will, Krikit can assume the form of a handsome male gnome, or a hybrid spider/gnome form. In gnome form, he cannot use his web or poison abilities. In gnome form, Krikit's stats are adjusted as shown. Description Krikit usually travels in the form of a handsome gnome with twinkling blue eyes, black hair and spade beard. Whenever possible, he dresses in rich fabrics cut in the latest fashions. In his natural form, KrikitiKalikamok resembles a great, shiny black spider, his legs spanning some eight feet. His many eyes and wicked fangs are disturbing for most humanoids to behold. Worse, though, is his hybrid form. In this case, his body is still vaguely humanoid, but the size of an elf's, while his head remains gnome-sized and his features a bizarre blend of gnome and spider. Background KrikitiKalikamok is a member of the order of Envoys. The Envoys are Aranea who have taken it upon themselves to help bring peace and understanding to the many nations of the world of Ithimara. The fact that the humanoid rulers of those nations view the Aranea as cold-blooded monsters capable of the most depraved atrocities just makes it a little more challenging. Krikit has had several successes (and a few failures) in his efforts to bridge the diplomatic divides in and around the nation of Toulon. His latest mission was a fiasco. He was acting as an advisor to Baron Ravenwood, and attempting to negotiate a settlement with a disgruntled vassal named Etienne Valmont. The negotiations never got off the ground, however, as Valmont attacked the diplomatic party, siezed Krikit and the others, and sold them into slavery. Krikit had no idea the kinds of slaver connections Valmont had, however, and soon found himself on another plane entirely. Possessions Code: Qty Item GP Each Cost 1 Courtier's outfit 30 30 1 Signet Ring 5 5 1 Wand: 6750 6750 Lesser Orb/Electricity (CL 9) 1 Ring of Protection +1 2000 2000 1 Handy Haversack 2000 2000 1 Ring of Sustenance 2500 2500 1 Icicle: Light Crossbow 8335 8335 +1 Frost 20 Bolts 0.1 2 1 Dagger 322 322 Masterwork Alchemical Silver Scrolls 2 Dispel Magic 375 750 1 Fox's Cunning 150 150 1 Bull's Strength 150 150 1 Cat's Grace 150 150 1 Eagle's Splendor 150 150 1 Bear's Endurance 150 150 1 Owl's Wisdom 150 150 Potions 5 Cure Moderate Wounds 300 1500 3 Protection from arrows 300 900 Coin and other negotiables 1006 TOTAL: 27,000